Lessons In A Foreign Land
by Somethingalltogether
Summary: Season Two Halloween AU: Captain Killian Jones arrives in Storybrooke just in time for Halloween. (Yes, the cover is my own art. Check my profile for links)
1. Chapter 1

Note: Unbeta'ed and barely edited. Sorry in advance.

The cool air of the evening slithered through the trees dragging vibrantly colored leaves from their precarious perches to fall across the landscape. The sleepy town in which Killian Jones had arrived just a week before was a marvel of strange sights and even stranger people. As the days had passed while watching his mark, Jones noted an unusual aura had settled amongst the inhabitants. Skeletons of all shapes and sizes, pumpkins carved out in horrifying faces, and streamers of black and orange littered the shops and homes of the town. Good natured ribbing between townsfolk and pranks carried out by the youth permeated the interactions of the few citizens that came close to his hidden locale. The jovial trickery reminded Jones of the Festival of Fools he had stumbled across while resupplying the Jolly after the curse broke.

The celebrations were becoming more ostentatious with each passing night as scantily clad women and men attending private parties laughed drunkenly as they stumbled back to their abodes. A few couples ducked down dark alleyways for several minutes before reappearing looking mused and flushed. It seemed as if this celebration was just the type Jones needed to break the monotony since his crocodile was unrelenting in his mindless routines. One more day would not change the overall result of his pursuit and he might as well celebrate like a true pirate in the meantime.

Killian pulled himself from the cold stone of the building he used for cover and pressed back deeper into the shadows feeling his way for the ladder that would lead him down to the street closest to the docks. As much as he would rather return for the good rum stashed safely in the Jolly's hull, a willing wench was not to be found on his ship and had to be procured at one of the local taverns. It wouldn't be much trouble to charm a lass or two into his arms especially considering the lack of competition he had spied earlier while mapping out notable establishments.

The strange lighting from the Rabbit Hole's sign glared in almost unimaginable colors in the darkening evening as Killian stepped across the black paved road to his destination. Numerous patrons loitered around the door smoking thin white cigars with an unusual stench unlike any other tobacco he had encountered. The most peculiar sight was the manner of dress had drastically changed from scantily clad to out right vulgar. Tipsy women were almost spilling out of their garments much to the delight of the unsavory characters surrounding them. Everyone was dressed in outlandish clothing even for this realm. Feathers, fake jewels, tarished crowns and more were draped over costumes in a horrendous display of tacky delight. The men's display of a lack of fashion and sense would guarantee his success with the lasses. Afterall, he was much more of a dapper dressed man than any of the faux kings and princes already reeking of liquor.

Killian sidestepped several of the ladies that greeted him as he strode through the door of the establishment. Tonight was his pick and refused to waste himself on the first woman he ran across. The music inside was just as the rest of the town; a bit odd for his taste. The only thing reminiscent of the Enchanted Forest was the low lighting, shabby tables, and drunken revelry. His cock swelled to half mass as women eyed him from stem to stern with a hungry look in their eye. A large hand on his shoulder clasping him tight cleaved his attention from the women and Killian spun around hook ready to defend himself.

"Captain!" A drunken Smee cheerfully slurred. He paid no attention to the hook dangerously close to his throat. "Where the hell have you been?"

Killian relaxed and lowered his arm. "Fresh from the Enchanted Forest actually. Been here but a week."

Smee smiled and leaned closer. "Welcome to Storybrooke then. Land of untold women and frozen yogurt."

"Mr Smee, I do not know what frozen yogurt is nor do I wish to acquaint myself with it. It is the lasses I am here at the moment."

"Well, you've come at the right time. Halloween is the best. You get to," Smee paused and hiccuped. "Be whoever you want to be and most of these women tend to let their hair down around this time. Even the most unluckiest of mates can find a willing lady."

"Well, I've never had an issue with that so I do believe," Killian was cut off by a loud voice booming overhead.

"Can we have your attention please? The Costume Contest is about to begin. All contestants must be at the stage in two minutes."

"A contest?" Killian inquired. "For the most revealing outfit?"

"I think it is best overall, Captain. Should be interesting anyway. The Savior was rumored to have lost a bet and was entered."

Killian perked up at the mention of Swan. "Do tell, Mr. Smee."

"That is all I've heard. No one here has seen her yet. Trust me, I've asked."

Killian felt an unbidden thrill go through him as well as hot jolt at the implication that Smee had inquired after the lovely blonde before he knew his captain was interested in the woman. "And by what rights do you have to inquire after the her?"

Smee peered up into Killian's face trying to gage his thoughts. "N-none. None, sir. Just curious."

"Keep it that way." Killian said with grit in a low growl before he abruptly pulled away from Smee's company and sauntered through the mass of patrons towards what he assumed was a stage. A large group had already formed but none of them held his interest as his gaze ricocheted in search of long blonde locks. Killian barely paid attention to the first few costumed persons toted on stage as the crowd bayed and whistled at the generous display of skin. The ring leader calling out numbers of contestants and name of whatever person or in some cases thing they were meant to imitate, but to Killian's disappointment Swan was nowhere to be found.

"Hold up! We have one last entry!" A busty brunette with fuzzy ears peeking through her hair yelled as she rushed past him. A tail bushy white tail sashayed behind her in a hypnotic fashion. The woman pulled the announcer aside while gesturing dramatically. The man straightened and looked out to the audience.

"We have one more entry who was entered as a lost bet with our dear Ruby. Emma Swan!"

Killian whipped his head around seeking out the Savior. The crowd drunkenly murmured as they joined him in looking for the her. Out of the corner of his eye, Killian caught sight of a hooded shadow creeping from a darkened alcove. Blonde strands tumbled out of the hood in waves surrounding a delicate pointed chin with deep red lips set in a firm line. The hood covered the top portion of the face, but Killian knew who it was in a heartbeat.

As the figure ascended the stairs to the stage, Killian watched enraptured as pale elegant hands reached from beneath the full length cape to tug in an almost violent manner at the bow tying the shroud obstructing the view of her costume. Before she even made it to center stage, Emma uncovered a riot of blonde hair and released her death grip on the cape letting it fall behind.

Long powerful legs encased in what he could only describe as a fishing net propelled the woman to face the cheering crowd of onlookers. Breath caught in his throat, Killian watched as she came to an abrupt halt; a mid calf black leather jacket eerily resembling his own swaying around almost mirror finish black leather heeled boots with dainty pointed toes. His eyes traveled up from the boots, past the fishing net stockings to a cowhide skirt so tiny it would not allow small clothes of any size to be hidden underneath. The half mast tucked inside his own cowhide throbbed into a full erection.

Unwilling to look away but needing to see more, he tore his vision from the apex of her legs to the bright splash of a velvet red vest that put his own neckline to shame. Skin that looked as soft and sweet as cream drew his eye up from the decolletage on display to the pirate charms twinkling in the bright light on stage. She looked mortified.

"And here we have our own Savior dressed as," the man trailed off expectantly while holding a black stick towards Swan.

"Captain Hook," she seethed while making a gesture with her middle finger towards the brunette that pushed by him earlier.

"Right," the stage man said. "Anyhow, cheer for your winner as they pass by. The loudest wins!"

Emma stepped back to the last of the line as each entry walked across the stage to cheers and hoots. Killian watched with rapt attention as the Savior mouthed words to her friend with the sternest glare fixed upon her face as she made her way back in front of the crowd to the loudest cheers of the night. Clearly she had won.

"Miss Swan, I do believe you are the new owner of this bottle of coconut flavored rum! Just what every pirate needs."

Without a word, a glaring Emma snagged the bottle from the jovial announcer and stomped her way off stage toward her friend. As tall as he was, Killian lost sight of her golden hair as Emma slipped away prompting him to spring forth in the direction she was last headed. He made it past Smee who was standing with another former crew member trying to flag him down when he caught sight of Swan again at the exit as she swung her arm around her friend's shoulders for a brief hug. They parted with a tense smile and a nod before Swan opened the door and left the brunette behind.

Killian trailed after the fast paced woman hurrying down the sidewalk away from the loud tavern. Her steady steps were no match for his long strides, but she ducked down an alleyway close to where he had emerged from earlier. Her dark clothing fading into the shadows and only the golden hair, now with a silvery shine, differentiated the woman from the alley. Killian silently surged forward in order to catch her from disappearing from his sight. Swan nimbly turned down another back alley with him hot on her heels mere moments after her.

As Killian faced an empty alley in confusion, a fast jerk wrenched his hooked arm painfully behind his back as a hot puff of air caressed the shell of his ear.

"Hello, Hook."

* * *

Check out my deviantart page with the many Captain Swan drawing I've made. Username J-Cody

Thank you for reading and hopefully **reviewing**. I love to know what you think about this little short story.


	2. Chapter 2

Gooseflesh broke out under his shirt as his nipples tightened to pebbles with the conflicting sensations of a soft caress of breath across his ear to the sharp pains shooting through his arm and shoulder from being held in a vice grip. "Well, hello to you, love."

Killian was shoved forward and away from the enticing blonde savior before he could reverse their positions. He stumbled, but caught himself quickly and spun to face his quarry.

Swan, in all her furious faux pirate glory, positioned herself near the closest escape route from him. "How the hell did you make it to Storybrooke?"

"Is that anyway to speak to your other half?" Killian gave a salacious grin as he took in her heaving chest before raising his eyes to met hers.

"What are you talking about?" she demanded.

"You are dressed as a female variation of meself," Killian said as he cautiously stepped a leg forward. "I just assumed you have come to realize we are more alike than you first realized."

Emma rolled her eyes and folded her arms as she shifted her weight in impatience. "This whore costume has nothing to do with whatever vivid fantasy you have rolling around in that rock filled brain of yours. I lost a bet. I had to play a villain and there was no way in hell I was dressing as the Evil Queen."

Killian wetted his lips anticipating wringing as much pleasure for whatever she'd offer to him. "Trust me, my fantasy is plenty vivid and currently playing out much to my satisfaction. What a lovely pirate queen you would make, but I do think we should adorn you in breeches instead of that vulgar skirt. I don't want a mutiny on my hands."

With a scowl on her face, Emma grounded her teeth. "Where is Cora?"

"So commanding. You'd do well as my right hand." Killian took another step towards the unflinching savior.

"You'll be losing that right hand if you get closer." The blonde pulled aside her greatcoat to showcase a rather large jeweled hilted dagger positioned on a curvy hip. "Where is Cora?"

"Hell if I know. Our deal ended as soon as we reached port a week ago," Jones said as he forced himself to relax his stance.

"A week?" she asked.

"Yes, and it has been such a quiet week. Maybe we should depart back to my ship to liven up the evening," he flirted wiggling an eyebrow and making a show of lingering eyes upon the more revealing parts of Swan's outfit.

Emma snorted in disbelief at his tenacity. "I don't think so."

"I'm not a man who needs anything, but the lightest touch with a woman. As always, the choice is yours to join me." Hook leaned a bit closer catching the scent of her hair. "I know it has been in your mind since the first night we met."

"You mean when you continuously stared at me over a fire in the Enchanted Hell Hole?" Emma shivered thinking about how intense eyes bored unfailingly into her throughout the night.

Watching her closely, Hook took a chance with a small movement towards the preoccupied savior. "I'm not one to let opportunities go by to gaze upon living works of art."

"You are so full of shit."

"No, actually, although I do enjoy being on the receiving end of good buggering every once in awhile. I don't suppose you'd be interested in a sexual conquest a bit out of the ordinary."

Emma was torn off balance at his statement and his quick movements as he reached out pulling her close to his side. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I was saying I do not mind receiving what a feminine form is designed for, but I do like to reciprocate in the same fashion." Hook titled his head to nuzzle her cheek with the tip of his nose to distract her from a wandering hand reaching to disarm the savior of her dagger.

"I'm not sure I understand what buggering is," she mumbled into his chest with a harsh exhale of air and cocked her head at the unfamiliar word. Hook deftly removed the dagger at her hip slipping it into his own coat as he continued to press against the savior with soft lingering brushes of his fingers and lips.

"Is that not the term here?" Killian pulled her closer with his hook while he slipped his hand underneath her leather greatcoat to cup her rear. "I want to fuck you here and I'm amenable for you to return the favor."

Emma pulled her head back in shock. "You want me to fuck you in the ass? I...how?"

Dipping his head into the nook of her neck, Killian nudged her hair as he whispered his desires. "I'm sure there are specific attachments that are available for our pleasure in this realm just as there are those in my own world."

"I," she started before shaking her head slowly. "Killian, while I appreciate the offer, I'm not going to have sex with you much less fuck your ass."

"So vulgar with your words and you used my name. I must be endearing to you in some fashion," Killian murmured into her neck as he trailed his nose up and down the column of her throat. "Love, when is the last time you've done something for yourself?"

Her pupils dilated as she sighed. "It's been a while."

Killian straightened to his full height as he cupped her face in his palm while keeping her close with his blunted arm. "On what better night than the one where you can do or be whatever it is that you like. Shall you accompany me to my ship and explore over 200 years of sexual mastery or shall I find someone else?"

Emma peered up into his face. Her decision was already made and Killian smiled more candidly than he had in decades. "Well, princess?"

"It's just a one time thing."

"I do hope that your one time means more than one round of lovemaking for this night. I am no lad attempting his first romp with a woman." Killian reached down and effortlessly pulled Emma's legs out from under her while reaching around her shoulders in a flawless move.

"I can walk you know," Emma steamed as he started to move with her cradled in strong arms.

"Ah, milady. I do know this. I'm quite perceptive of how capable you are, but I would never deny you any comfort and those boots encasing your petite feet look like they are the devil to wear." Killian smirked as Emma wiggled a bit trying to dislodge herself from the muscle laden arms wrapped tightly around her. After a few paces, she settled finally realizing the futility of escaping the steel like bands of his arms. Killian's chest puffed out in pride as he hurried through the alleyways towards his destination.

Pushing forward on long lean legs, Killian took two turns in quick succession until they emerged at the edge of an empty dock. Emma glanced around from her perch with confusion.

"Where's your ship, Hook?"

Without giving her an answer, Killian kept Emma tightly aloft in his arms as his feet slapped against the worn wood while making his way down the dock to an empty berth. He stepped up onto a gangway leading to apparently nothing making Emma tense in his arms. Crossing the threshold, the Jolly Roger appeared before them.

"Behold! The Jolly Roger." Emma felt the hairy chest beneath her head expand with pride as she took in the tall ship.

"Sweet lord, you really are a pirate."

Killian looked down at her face half hidden in shadow. "Of course I am, no need to call me a sweet lord though. Captain will do."

Emma rolled her eyes and struggled once again prompting Killian to slowly lower her feet to the deck. "There is no way I'm calling you captain."

"Who knows where this night may lead us." Killian leaned forward into her space to stare into green eyes as he spoke in a low timbre. "You might enjoy calling me your Captain."

Emma's tongue peeked out to wet red lips as she considered the implications of their actions. Sensing her hesitation, Killian reassured her with a genuine tender look and a soft voice. "I would never demand anything from you unless you wish me. I am at your service, love."

Grasping her hand in a firm but surprisingly gentle hand, Killian raised her fingers to his lips in reverence quickly and effectively banishing any hesitation on her part.

"Good." Emma nodded.

With a soft smile, Killian guided Emma over the deck with a light pressure on the small of her back towards the captain's quarters of the Jolly Roger with only moonlight to illuminate the way.

* * *

Just a heads up that the 3rd part is very mature and will only be posted on AO3 and Tumblr (both are Somethingalltogether) since FF couldn't handle it. :) I used to dislike when authors did this, but honestly, I'm really resentful of FF having the mature option but still not allowing it.


End file.
